Falling Away
by Finding Limbo
Summary: Chikako lives with the vampire Akira since the day the Pureblood attacked her family and killed everyone. But Akira has secrets that Chikako can't even begin to imagine. But things will change when more vampires start wedging their way into Chikako's life
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, thanks for opening it and reading, I think you'll like it…maybe not though. I'm making everything up on spot so…enjoy. R&R!! n_n o.O

* * *

**

"I hate to break it to you, Akira, but just because you're taller it doesn't mean you're scarier. I can be quite scary at times," I said while chopping up onions for the stir fry. "And jumping out and saying boo doesn't cut it either." I always made dinner for our breakfast and breakfast for our dinner.

"Well I know a way to scare you," he grinned.

"And using fangs is cheating," I added quickly. Fangs really did scare me and he knew it.

"Damn." I grinned to myself, happy I'd been able to tell what he was thinking. Technically, I shouldn't be afraid of vampires since I came from a vampire hunter's family. But I had always been the one that screamed and cowered in a corner. I had known Akira since…birth. He was a vampire friend of the family and actually babysat us – me, Chikako, and my brother, Akira (he was named in honor of Akira the vampire; a vampire hunter named after a vampire…it is quite weird). But one time our parents didn't come back…so Akira, the vampire, went off looking for them. That's when a Pureblood vampire attacked the house and made off with Akira, my brother. I've always just assumed he was dead.

"Can you pass me that knife?" I asked pointing to the knife sitting across the room. "I want to cut up the chicken." He shrugged, grabbed the knife then set it on the counter next to me. So now I just live with Akira the vampire.

"As long as you don't slice your thumb _again_. Driving to the hospital at night is one thing but its twilight." I laughed and started cutting the chicken into slices. "And driving with the scent of _your_ blood is quite difficult." I glanced at him quickly then went back to my work.

"Yes well, I'm sorry for my blood type."

"We can blame your parents," he laughed. I laughed too.

~*~*~

After dinner we both sat and watched TV.

"Did you hear that Kaname-sama is going to that private school?" he asked suddenly.

"Only about three times. All because of you, may I add?"

"Well I just think that isn't smart for vampires to go to school with humans."

"You do realize they, like, never see each other, right? Vampires are called the Night Class and the humans are the Day Class. Duh."

"Whatever," he laughed nudging me a little. I took on vampire hours because of him; awake at night and asleep during the day. He also taught be how to fight for myself if I ever have to, but I've always hoped I wouldn't. "Well, what do you want to do today? I heard there was a Level E vampire around this part – or falling to Level E that is."

"Sure, whatever," I sighed; standing up. But he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down, next to him.

"Sure? Whatever? You sound grumpy," he laughed, brushing away a strand of run-away hair.

"It's nothing," I sneered, pushing his hand away.

"How rude. You know, most people would treat an Aristocrat vampire a lot nicer."

"Well I'm not most people."

~*~*~

"Would you turn up the heat?" I asked from the back seats. "It's like an ice box in here! I swear that my hair will be frozen by the time we get where ever it is that we're going!" I held up a piece of my red hair to make a point.

"Drama queen," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the seat. Akira wouldn't let me sit in the front seat because I was only thirteen, even though I should be aloud to sit in it at twelve.

"I'm bored, are we there yet?"

"We are not playing the are-we-there-yet game," he said sternly. "And we're heading to that old apartment building. I think he's taking refuge in there."

"Fine," I grumbled, slumping down low in my seat.

When the car finally parked he turned around to face me. "I think this is a job I should do on my own," he said.

\

"Then _why_ did you bring me?" He shrugged.

"I don't trust you home alone. Oh, and don't get out of the car for _any _reason. The car keys are in the front seat." I felt my eyes bulge at him and was about to yell at him but he was already out of the car with the door closed. I settled close to my seat and readied myself for the long wait ahead of me.

After about five minutes of my _long wait _I heard a tapping at the front of the car. I undid my seatbelt and crammed myself into the front seat to look out the windshield. There wasn't anything there though. I rubbed my eyes a few times then picked up the car keys and started the car so that I could turn on the radio. Haunting by Evanescence was on. "Long lost words whisper slowly to me. Still can't find what keeps me here. When all this time I've been so hollow...inside…"

I started singing along to it until I heard a loud knock come from the side – louder then the music and it was up almost to the maximum! I jumped a little and slid back into the back seats. Suddenly the car started to vibrate, and not like an engine motor, like someone was shaking it on purpose.

My senses were jumbled and I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I unlocked my door and jumped out of the car. That's when I felt hands grab at me then my mind shot out. My eyes went black and I fell into the person's arms.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard shouting. They were just noises though, no words. I felt body being jerked out of the arms of the person who I fell into. I recognized one sound to be Akira just because of how long I've known him. I tried to make my mouth work, to call to him, but it stayed out of my control. Then again I felt my body being jerked away from the person keeping me. More yelling. It was getting quite annoying.

I started getting feeling back into my arms and my hearing started to pick up the words.

"…you here?" Akira was asking for, it sounded like, about the hundredth time.

"I told you already. A visit," a male voice laughed. "To my little brother." _Little brother? Does he mean Akira? _

"I don't want a visit from you, Akihiko," Akira growled. "But I do thank you for saving Chikako from that Level E." _Saving Chikako? I was in danger?_

"No problem, she needed saving, the stupid girl." After the person holding me set me down, I heard grunting and someone fall to the ground.

"She's not stupid."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Let's see what happens! Oh, and thanks for reading the second chapter. Either you liked it or there is nothing better to do then read crap! n_n o.O

* * *

**

"Akira," I was able to whisper. I did happen to notice I heard no music playing. They must have turned it off.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty is finally waking up! And all on her own, no prince to kiss her," Akihiko laughed.

"Shut up, you were the one to make her go to sleep," Akira said bending down next to me. My eyes started opening, little by little until I was looking up at two guys above me. I could tell the guy with ash blond hair and blue eyes was Akira but they other one, the one with black hair and blue eyes, he wasn't familiar.

"I am not stupid," I said, glaring at Akihiko. "And you deserved to be pushed down." They both had shocked expressions. "I could hear you."

"Maybe she isn't that stupid," Akihiko shrugged, moving backwards to let Akira help me up.

"Why'd you open the door?" Akira asked as soon as I was standing properly.

"Gee, I'm fine. Just shaken up, and you?" I mocked. I could hear Akihiko stifle a laugh. Akira ignored my jest and asked the question again.

I shrugged. "I don't know. The music was up loud, suddenly the car started shaking and I got out…I wasn't thinking!"

"Obviously," he said grabbing my forearm and pushing me into the back seat. Both boys climbed into the front and we had a silent ride home.

~*~*~

After we were all inside, Akihiko started talking about his trip over. "Long and boring," were the two words he continued using over and over and over.

I was laying the full length of the couch with my head in Akira's lap as Akihiko was sitting in a chair to the left of it. My mind was drifting off into it's own thoughts as the two guys talked about…something.

_Why didn't Akira tell me he had an older brother? Doesn't he like Akihiko…no, I don't see how _anyone_ could like that guy. Sort-a sorry for Akira, that being his brother and all. But that still doesn't answer my question! Why didn't he tell me?! It makes me so mad! _I started fidgeting a little, until I grabbed Akira's hand and settled down. Closing my eyes, I tried dismissing the entire day.

(AKIRA POV)

I felt her hand close around mine and I looked down at her sleeping figure.

"You've got a very weird girl there," my brother commented. "Why do you still associate with her?"

"She has no one else," I responded.

"But you've got secrets that can kill her," he pressed. I was silent.

(CHIKAKO POV)

I woke up still sitting on the couch, but both Akira and Akihiko were gone. As I sat up I duly noted that my head felt like there was a spear in it. _Maybe they went out for a drink or something…_but the thought only made my head hurt worse.

I walked into the small kitchen and started rummaging around for something to eat when a smell caught my nose. It smelled slightly like copper and it had a _fresh_ smell. I let my nose sniff my way to where the source of the smell was, and I stopped outside my room. Slowly, I turned the knob and opened my bedroom door to find my own body sprawled across the bed with Akihiko and Akira feeding of me.

Screaming, I jolted myself out of the dream and back into reality. _My room? I'm alive?_ I asked myself after I was done screaming. My door exploded open and Akira ran into the room while his brother lounged by the door. I cringed back from both of them, startled from the dream.

"Why did you scream?"

"B-Bad dream is all. I-I'm f-f-fine," I stuttered.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded quickly and noticed that Akihiko had already left. "Anything you want to talk about?" he asked sitting on the bed. I shook my head quickly. Telling him would make him worry and he was already under enough stress because of his brother. I put my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes.

Akira squeezed my shoulder then left the room. But what haunted my mind was that I almost cringed at his touch, and all the thoughts that flooded into my head after he left made me feel like crying. The thoughts were all the possible ways to kill me. With that last thought, I slipped back into unconsciousness.

(VAMPIRE STALKER'S POV)

I watched through the window as Akira left the room. My eyes narrowed as I listened to him walk down the stairs and into his room.

Swinging from the tree to her window, I slowly opened it and slipped into her room. I could tell Chikako was already asleep and dreaming. I sat on the bed and played with a piece of her hair while talking. "You know, the only reason I'm here, bugging you, is to get revenge on you friend downstairs. And I'm not talking about Akihiko – even though I doubt he's your friend. No, I mean to cause Akira harm, as much harm as possible, because he is a traitor to all vampires. But, if you were to, somehow, happen to change, then so be it. Now isn't the time, sweet Chikako, but it will come." And with my final words, I kissed her on the cheek then slipped back into the night.

~*~*~

(CHIKAKO POV)

"Okay, so you aren't aloud in the kitchen while I'm working on dinner or breakfast," I was telling Akihiko.

"Don't you mean breakfast or dinner? Because breakfast comes first?"

"Not in this house. I make dinner first and then lunch and then breakfast. If you have a problem with that, take it up with the head cook!"

"And who might that be" he asked sarcastically.

"Me."

"So, head cook, I have a problem with that," he laughed. I was sitting on the couch and he was sitting on the chair while Akira was still sleeping. I spread the entire length of the couch to relax my muscles. I gave a little snort and he said, "Kidding, kidding. I'm fine with that much. But why am I not aloud in there while you're cooking and Akira is?"

"Because _I_ don't trust you."

"And you trust him?" he asked seriously. The question took me by surprise and I was speechless. "Because I wouldn't. Do you really know anything about him? His history? Did you even know he had a brother before I showed up?" He didn't give me a chance to answer. "Of course you didn't. Because he's secretive, and you know there is something up with him. You had a dream about us last night and it scared you. Why would a dream make you cringe away from Akira unless you thought it could happen?" he had leaned in close to me by the time he finished his speech.

"How did you know that?"

"We all have some kind of powerful gift. Mine just happens to see people's dreams if I want to." Without saying anything, I stood up and walked to the kitchen and started working, knowing he couldn't come in while I worked. It was a rule.

**Thanks for reading! R&R! Please be honest about what you think becuase it will help me write more of it! n_n o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is all flowing weird – the creative flowing of course. I have terrible writers block so if this comes out kind of weird, you can tell me that. Then, I'll write something better for the next chapter. I promise. Okay, R&R!! n_n o.O And there is some swearing in here – swearing and swearing and swearing oh my!

* * *

**

The rest of the day – night actually – I kept to myself. I served dinner to the guys, and as we sat at the table I kept my head down and ate. Then I cleaned up the house; it's not that I liked cleaning, it just took my mind of stuff. Finally I finished cleaning at five AM.

"I'm going for a jog!" I called.

"Don't go getting yourself killed by some psycho," Akihiko teased. I ignored him as I pulled on my running shoes, black sweater, and closed the door. Instead of running I walked.

As I passed the neighbors house I saw the door open and a guy about four years older then me walk out and slam the door. He had a backpack on that looked somewhat heavy. He paused when he saw me just as I paused when I saw him, but I recovered first and continued my walk.

"Hey!" I heard him say. Then I heard him come up from behind me and grab my arm. I looked back at him.

"What?" I asked, making it sound as annoyed as I was.

"Why are you walking by yourself at one in the morning?" he asked.

"I could be asking the same question," I said, pulling my arm away from him and walking the opposite direction. But he fell into step with me quickly.

"I asked first."

"Well I asked second and two is bigger then one."

He sighed and answered hesitantly. "I'm running away."

"Why?" I asked looking at him.

"Because, I want to go see the world and this dorky town is keeping me back. Now what about you?"

"I'm taking a walk."

"At one in the morning?"

"Yes. My…after my family was slaughtered I moved here with…an older friend. He works graveyard hours so I sleep the same times as he does."

"Wow, I used to think that you were all vampires. Oh, and I'm sorry about your family."

"I was seven. I'm over it." We took a turn. "So what's your name?" I asked him.

"Teijo," he said.

"Chikako. My friends name is Akira; he has a relative staying over, Akihiko. I dislike him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just something about him makes me uneasy."

"Well, I would say I'm here to help, but since I'm running away from home…I guess all I can say is try to deal."

"Why don't you try to deal?" I asked, staring down at my almost invisible feet.

"What?"

"Why don't you deal with the problem at home instead of running away from it?"

"Listen, kid," he said grabbing my arm. "I don't have a fucking problem with my family or anything. I just want out of here!"

"Then why not say good-bye to your family first?" I wasn't meaning for it to turn into anything like what was happening. Before he could answer I broke from his grip and ran.

~*~*~

I continued running until I was out of breath. Leaning against the street light, I looked behind me to see if that guy Teijo was following me. When I was sure he wasn't I slid down the pole and let my chest go in and out. "Dammit!" I was able to whisper. _Why did I say those things? I'm such an idiot!_

"Chikako." I heard someone ask from my left. I tilted my head slightly so I could see Teijo standing there. "I'm sorry. I just got sort of mad."

"You think? I've probably got a bruise on my arm now!"

"Yeah…sorry…."

"Ha, sorry is all you can say. But what you don't say is the answer to my last question."

"Okay," he said sitting down next to me. "So maybe there is a little bit of an issue with my idiotic parents. But a lot of it does have to do with me wanting to leave this town."

"Well then leave the town_ after_ you make up and say good-bye to them. Not having a family isn't that great you know," I put my head in my lap.

"Yeah, I guess you'd know."

"If I was smarter I'd slap you and start running again."

"I think you should start heading home," he suggested.

"I agree. And I think you should do the same." With that we both stood up and walked back to the houses.

~*~*~

Before I could close the door I could feel a chill in the air. I turned around to the regular living room but no vampires – the good ones I know, that is.

Going down the hall I checked Akira's room to find no one there. His baby grand piano sat with its lid closed and everything neat. The guest bedroom where his brother was staying was empty too. So I went up the stairs and into my bedroom. There wasn't anyone in there either. After I was back downstairs I called out, "Hello? Is anyone home?" When there was no response I sat on the couch and turned on the TV for some noise.

_House_ was on FOX so I turned it up and listened to Dr. House insulting his team and then giving them the right answer. After it was finished I clicked off the TV and looked at the time. 6: 30.

That's when I heard something coming from Akira's room. I recognized the piece immediately as _River Flows in You by_ Yiruma. It was my all time favorite piece of piano music that Akira could do. I stood up and went down the hall, pressing my ear against his door I heard the melody continue, swaying me back and forth. Turning the knob in my hand I opened the door only to be startled by who was playing.

"Akihiko?" I asked. "You can play that?" He seemed just as startled by me and the music came to a stop.

"Yeah," he finally said, recovering.

"And where have you and Akira been?"

"Hunting." Thinking about that made my stomach noxious so I changed the subject.

"That's my favorite piece of music. Can…can you play it again?" I asked. He nodded then turned back to the piano and started the same music again. The music started drifting me back into the sway so I sat down on the bed – but I soon went into a lay. When he finished he started it over again.

My eyes stayed glued on his fingers that were moving rapidly at the keys. I don't remember how many times he played the song before my mind drifted off to sleep with his music still in the background of my dream.

_I was standing around thousands of cherry blossom trees, and they were all pink and in bloom. Petals were flying around my head like a dream. When I looked down at myself I was wearing a white satin dress that flowed around me in the slight breeze and my brown hair swirled around my face._

_I was by myself in the dream, and I was dancing. Dancing by myself. I twirled and swirled to the music that I could hear in the background, River Flows in You. _

"_Dancing by yourself?" someone asked from behind me. I turned around to face Akira; he was standing quite close to me._

"_Would you like to join me?" I asked. He nodded eagerly and we started slow dancing to the music. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. It was perfect. Just perfect. We used to dance just like that when we were younger; he was about seventeen. _

_Our feet continued to sway back and forth. I kept the rhythm in my mind until he pulled away to look down on me. Our eyes met and he pulled fully back away from me until he was standing under one of the trees. I wanted to ask him what he was doing but my mouth didn't work. _

_His look made my feet move towards him until we were back in a dancing position. That's when he leaned down and he lips gently pressed against mine. I wanted to stay like that but I knew it was pretty much wrong. He was five years older and a vampire, but that didn't mean I didn't feel for him. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and leaned heavily against him like all of my strength was turned against me. He just smoothed my hair down and rocked back and forth, still listening to the music._

_He started humming gently to it and my eyes lids started pealing closed but I kept them open, not wanting to leave the beautiful place that held dreams. Of course, all my will was for nothing and my eyes closed._

_When I opened them again I was laying across the ground, petals still falling and landing on me. When I sat up I felt an icy presence, something evil. "Akira?" I called out. But when no one responded I stood up and started walking down a path that was to my left. It was almost impossible to see with the cherry blossom petals covering it but I could still make it out. _

_I twirled along the path, still hearing the music, until it broke into an open field that was still surrounded by the beautiful pink trees. With his back to me, there was a vampire. I could tell because of the aura he gave off. "Hello?" I asked._

_As he turned around I was certain he was a vampire I didn't know. "Who are you?" I asked._

"_Roka__," he smiled like it was an inside joke. _

The name shocked me out of my dazed sleep and back into reality. I was lying in my own bed – Akihiko must have carried me there after he realized I was asleep. I sat straight up to look at the man who was sitting in my desk chair and looking at me.

I recognized him right away when I saw him. "You're Roka," I said bluntly. He smiled a _really_ sharp grin, showing off his fangs.

"How'd you guess?" To that I was silent. What could I say, _I saw you in a dream I had?_

"What do you want?" I asked instead.

"Revenge."

"_Because_?"

"Because of Akira. What he did to me, I can't forget it," he was starting to get sort of angry.

"And that's my fault?"

"No, I'm simply going to take my anger out on you," and with those words he stood up and stalked forward.

* * *

**There we go, I finished the chapter. Okay, R&R!!**


End file.
